


地獄の主は天使しかなれない

by T_9



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_9/pseuds/T_9
Summary: It was written between after season 4 and before season 5 was released.Creator watched in English version with Japanese subtitles.All Japanese.シーズン4後、シーズン5公開前に書いたものです。作者は英語版の日本語字幕で見ている為、言い回しが違う可能性があります。基本はドラマの通り、アメナディエルはリンダの旦那の様な位置、作中ではメイズもチャーリーを気にして近くにいます。





	地獄の主は天使しかなれない

**Author's Note:**

> It was written between after season 4 and before season 5 was released.  
> Creator watched in English version with Japanese subtitles.  
> All Japanese.
> 
> シーズン4後、シーズン5公開前に書いたものです。  
> 作者は英語版の日本語字幕で見ている為、言い回しが違う可能性があります。  
> 基本はドラマの通り、アメナディエルはリンダの旦那の様な位置、作中ではメイズもチャーリーを気にして近くにいます。

「……」  
クロエが目を開けた時には、既にそこにルシファーの姿は見当たらなかった。ルシファーが飛び立って行った空を見上げてもその影はなく、散らかったままになっている彼の部屋はもぬけの殻。それでも、今にでも「やぁ、刑事さん！」と顔を出してきそうに思えてしまう。  
クロエは部屋のソファに座り、ゆっくりと息を吸った。  
「……このままじゃ、ダメね」  
自分の元から去ってしまう事への恐怖を抑えて想いを伝えたものの、やはり地獄へと戻ってしまったルシファー。悪魔達が地上へ押し寄せてきてしまった事からしても、彼自身が地獄へ帰らなければならない状態であった事は十分に理解していた。彼には最初からやらなければならない事があったのだと、クロエはもう分かっていた。だからこそ、直ぐに割り切れる事ではないがずっと俯いているわけにもいかない。  
今までも、彼の素顔を見た時以外は直ぐに刑事として現場に復帰してきていたし、そこが今まで彼のいた場所でもある。また大きく呼吸をして息を整えると立ち上がり、そして名残惜しむように二度、三度と部屋を振り向きながら、エレベーターへと乗り込んだ。

 

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

「変わらない事は分かっていたけど、こんなにも退屈なものだったかな……」  
聳え立つ岩の頂上にあつらえられた椅子に体を預け、ルシファーは興味なさげに地獄を視線だけで見まわしていた。帰ってきた当初は真っ直ぐ座っていた姿勢も、今では肘をついて頭を支えるようにしてだらりと座っている。  
彼をそう思わせたのは地獄が何千年も代り映えしないというのもあるし、やっている事も前と何も変わらないからだろう。しかし、ルシファー自身の気持ちだけが以前と違っている事が、一番の理由だった。  
ルシファーは罰を与える事自体は好んでいる。もし別の形で戻って来たのであれば、直ぐにでも様々な部屋へと入り気ままに罰を与えて楽しんでいただろう。しかし、仕方のない事だとは分かっていながらも、クロエと両思いになった途端に離れてしまったという事が、何よりも彼の心に穴が空いたように感じさせていた。

既に地獄に戻ってきてから一か月ほどは経つだろうが、ここでの時は長い。ルシファーはいくらでも憂鬱な気持ちに浸っていられそうで、クロエが離れていた間に歌い続けていた歌を小さな声で歌ってみたりもした。  
「What the hell am I doing here 〜♪ …I…I don’t…」  
自分が地上に属してはいられない。それを再認識させられる気がして、歌い始めては同じところで止まってしまうのを繰り返した。  
「リンダが言っていた事をもっと早く理解できていれば良かったのかな？」  
クロエに出会ってから繰り返し受けたリンダのセラピーでは自己否定ばかりをして、自分の事ばかり考えていて、さらにはクロエに対する自分の気持ちにまで全く気付かないでいた。いや、気づかないようにしていたのではないかとも。  
何千人もの女性を落として戯れてきたというのに、本来の自分が受け入れられるのかどうかが怖かったのだ。自らに飽きれ笑うように、口角をあげながらため息をついて首を横に振った。

勝手に目に入ってくる地獄の各部屋では、それぞれの罰が延々と続けられている。一度は反乱を起こして新しい地獄の主を育てると言っていたあいつも、戻ってからは元通りテキパキと働いている。まあまあ頭が回る奴だという事が分かったのでメイズの分の仕事も引き受けさせているが、文句など言う事はない。彼らにとって、地獄の王からの命令は絶対だ。そして主の戻りに歓喜し、仕事ぶりを見てくれとばかりに張り切っているようにも見える。  
「くだらない……」  
そんな変わり映えのない光景の中にふと、目の前をグレーの羽が落ちていった。  
「ん？」  
誰かが来るならば上からか地獄の門と決まっているが、今落ちてきたのは羽だった。落ちていく羽から目を離し、ルシファーは唯一光の注ぐ方向を見上げた。眩しさに目を細めて手のひらで影を作りながら見ていると、見覚えのある人物が椅子のある台へと降り立ちその背もたれに手を乗せた。

 

「やあ、アメナディエル。どうした？退屈していたところなんだ、もし急に地獄の門番がしたくなったという話ならいつでも変わってあげるよ？」  
突然地上から地獄へと降り立ってきた兄に嫌味のように仕事の交代を提案すると、アメナディエルは久しぶりの憎まれ口が嬉しかったのかにやりと笑った。  
「フッ。ルーシー、まだ一か月しか経っていないぞ。もう音を上げるのか」  
ルシファーはまさか、と言わんばかりに両手のひらを上に向けると、再び足を組み直して背もたれに背を預け、アメナディエルから地獄へと視線を戻した。  
「はぁ、今までどれだけの間やってきたと思っているんだか……。それで？こんな所まで何をしに来た。まさか本当に門番を変わってくれるって話だったら歓迎するが、小言を言うつもりなら直ぐに帰ってくれ」  
ルシファーは手をひらひらとさせて用事がないなら帰れと促した。  
しかしアメナディエルはそれを全く気にかける事も無く、元の衣装に新たにあつらえられているポケットからスマートフォンを取り出し、興味なさそうに地獄の方へと視線をむけたままのルシファーの目の前へと差し出した。  
「ルーシー、見てくれ」  
地獄で電波など届くわけがない。目の前に出されたスマートフォンよりもまず先に嬉しそうな顔でいる兄を訝しげに一瞥し、それを手に取った。促されるままに画面をつければ、そこには写真アプリで開かれたアメナディエルの息子、チャーリーの画像があった。  
「あぁ、なんだ。チャーリーの写真か。んー、少し大きくなったか？」  
「そうなんだ、沢山あるから好きに見てくれ」  
一度指を止めたが、何もない地獄で何もない時間を過ごしているよりは有意義かもしれない。ルシファーはそう思い、興味なさげなままにスワイプしてみれば、角度が少し変わったかなというくらいしか差が感じられないチャーリーの写真が山ほどあった。素早く次へ次へとスワイプすると、たまにリンダが抱っこしたまま寝ている姿やメイズが片手で抱えてリンダが焦っている状況も映っていた。  
地上で最後に抱かせられた時よりも、写真の中でのチャーリーは目を大きく開いて全てに興味深々とばかりに常に何かを見つめている。  
「そうだ、動画というのも撮ったんだ、見てくれ」  
好きに見ろと言っておいたのを忘れたのか、アメナディエルはルシファーの手からスマートフォンを奪い取るように取っていった。慣れない手つきで操作しているそれを取り返してやってもいいが、あまりにも嬉しそうな兄の顔に、そしてきっと誰もまだ見せる人がいないのであろう事に気づいたルシファーは小さく頷いた。  
再生を始めた状態で渡された動画はアメナディエルが撮影したのだろう、リンダに抱っこされているチャーリーを覗き込むようにしているシーンから始まっている。  
“チャーリー、いい笑顔だな”  
動画に残すために言ったのか、それともつい声に出てしまったのか分からないアメナディエルの声が最初に聞こえた。  
“シーッ、待って、この子何か喋っているわ”  
“あー、だぁ、きゃきゃ”  
映像内のチャーリーがどこかを指さすような仕草をしその先にカメラが移動すれば、そこにはチャーリーを覗き込むメイズの姿があった。  
“リンダ。見た？今、私の胸元を指さしたわ。チャーリー、貴方よく気づいたわね。この隠しナイフで遊びたいなんて流石ね、いいわよ”  
“メイズ、違うわ。偶然よ”  
“偶然でも当てたのよ。この子凄いわ。直ぐにナイフの使い方教えてあげる”  
“メイズ！”  
手を伸ばして振り回しているチャーリーの小さな手に大きなナイフを持たせようとするメイズを二人がかりで止めたのだろう。そこからは急に暗転した映像は三人の話し声だけになり、その先には何も撮っていないのかアメナディエルが停止を押して動画を終わらせた。  
（クロエはいない、か）  
「ルーシー、どうだ？チャーリーはまだ一ヶ月だが俺によく似ている。地上でも、将来は天国でも、皆を立派に引っ張っていくだろう」  
「うーん、そうだね。その時は是非地獄も引っ張って行って欲しいね」  
嬉しそうな顔をしているアメナディエルからスマートフォンを返すように手を差し出されて渡そうとしたが、ルシファーは一瞬だけ動作を止め、アメナディエルへと顔を向けた。  
そしてゆっくり立ち上がるとアメナディエルを真っすぐ見据えたまま、スマートフォンごと握手をするように手を握った。  
「兄さん、お願いがある」  
急な態度の変化と、いつも上から目線でお願い事をしてくるような柄ではないルシファーの申し出に、アメナディエルは眉を寄せた。  
「兄さんにしか頼めないんだ。三日だけでいい、門番を代わってくれないか」  
「ハッ。ルーシー、その手にはのらない。またそのまま地上で遊びまわるつもりだろう？そんな事をしたらまた悪魔たちが……」  
「そんな事はしない！」  
諫めるように話始めたアメナディエルの言葉を遮るようにルシファーは叫んだ。以前ならば直ぐにでも怒っていただろうルシファーの表情はどこか悲しげだった。  
「そんな事は、しない」  
「……では、何をしに行くつもりなんだ」  
話が進みそうな返答に、ルシファーの表情は急に笑顔へと変わる。  
「勿論、チャーリーに会いに行くに決まってるじゃないか。僕はまだ一度しかあの子を抱いていない。こんなに大きくなったこの子は一度も。そうだろ？写真や動画だけ見せつけにきて煽っておいて会わせない兄さんは酷すぎるだろう？」  
チャーリーに会うと聞いて少しだけ嬉しそうな表情になったアメナディエルに、ルシファーはさらに嬉しそうに笑い返した。  
「本当にチャーリーに会いたいだけだな？」  
「勿論、皆にも会いたいさ。でも僕だって血の繋がってる、天使の一員なんだ、一番はチャーリーに会いたいに決まってる」  
満更でもない表情になっているアメナディエルは、既に策に堕ちたも同然だろう。  
「どう？たったの三日だけさ」  
「……いいだろう。リンダと相談してくる」  
その返事を聞くとルシファーは頷き、押し付けるようにスマートフォンを返してアメナディエルの肩を二度軽く叩いた。  
羽を広げ直ぐに戻ると行って飛んで行った兄の後ろ姿を笑顔で見送り、ルシファーは再び王の椅子へと腰を掛けた。組みなおした足はアメナディエルが来る前と違い、リズムを刻んでいる。  
「良い弱点が出来たね、兄さん」

 

一時間の間、ルシファーはアメナディエルが待ちきれず、椅子に座ったまま指で肘掛を叩いてトントンと音を鳴らしていた。地上に出ることができるかもしれない気持ちと、帰りを待つ焦り。地獄に響き渡るその不思議なリズムに配下の悪魔たちは少しざわついていたが、これからの事を考えているルシファーの目には全く入らなかった。  
そして待ちきれないと立ち上がって地獄を見下ろしながらつま先立ちを繰り返し始めたところで、アメナディエルが戻ってくる羽音が聞こえ笑顔で出迎えた。  
「やあ、お帰り兄さん。どうだった？」  
真顔の状態から表情を変えないアメナディエルの様子に、ルシファーは首を傾げた。  
「話したが三日は長い。まだチャーリーも生まれたばかりだから、一日だけだ」  
人差し指を立てて真剣な表情をしたアメナディエルだが、その顔は直ぐに笑顔に変わった。  
「リンダも勿論会いにきて欲しいと、楽しみにしている」  
「流石だ。ああ、楽しみだな。ありがとう兄さん」  
飛び上がるように喜んだルシファーが引き寄せ強くハグをすると、アメナディエルも背中を抱き返した。  
「さ、一日門番はここの席に座っていてくれ。退屈だと思ったらどこかのドアを覗きに行って、好きに罰してもいい」  
早速ハグを引き剥がし、直ぐにアメナディエルを椅子に座らせるといくつかのドアを指差してはどんな罪があるかをざっと説明した。そして直ぐさま悪魔の姿になり、地獄内へ不在の間は必ずアメナディエルのいう事を聞く様にときつくいいつけた。  
魔物たちからの返答に耳を一瞬だけ傾け異論がない事を確認すると、アメナディエルの両肩を叩くと勢いよく白い羽を広げた。  
「ルーシー。チャーリーは凄く可愛いからな、覚悟しておけよ。好きなだけ写真を取ってもいいからな」  
「そうだね、チャーリーフォルダを作らないとね」  
「フォルダ？」  
「まさかフォルダ分けを知らないのか？ならここにいる間に作ったらいい。じゃあまた明日！」  
スマートフォンを片手にどうやって作るんだと言っている声も聞かず、ルシファーは勢いよく地上へ飛び出した。そして、まずは計画していた通りリンダの家へと向かう。  
直ぐに到着して見慣れた屋根を見下ろし、一旦空中で停止した。  
「このまま入ることも出来るけど、感動的な再会は必要だよね」  
ルシファーはそう呟くとリンダの家の前へと降り立ち、羽をしまってベルを鳴らした。ワクワクしながらドアに耳を当てて中の様子を伺うと、バタバタと音が近づいて来る。ドアが開く前にドアから離れてスーツの最終チェックを行い、両手を前で合わせて笑顔で音の主を待った。  
「ルシファー！」  
「やあリンダ、久しぶり！それにチャーリーも」  
「久しぶり。さ、入って、入って」  
ドアが開いてすぐのハグもそこそこに中へと招かれれば、まだ使う事も無いだろう三輪車等の子供用の物が沢山置かれている中を間を縫うようにしてソファへとたどり着いた。テーブルの上には中身を作りかけの哺乳瓶が置かれている。  
「かわいい甥を見に来たよ。アメナディエルが写真ばかり見せるから、やっぱり本物を見たくなるよね」  
スーツの裾を整え微笑みながら伝えるとリンダは嬉しそうに笑い、ソファ座るよう促した。  
「ふふ、もう会えないかと思っていたから、来てくれて本当に嬉しいわ。あ、でもちょっと今ご飯の準備しないといけないの。少し待っててくれる？」  
「あぁ、いいよいいよ。その間僕が抱っこさせてもらうから、ゆっくり用意して。あ、その前に写真を一枚だけ撮ってくれる？」  
ソファに座りかけていたルシファーは立ち上がってチャーリーを抱きかかえると、代わりにリンダにスマートフォンを渡してチャーリーの額へキスをしている状態のツーショットを撮ってもらった。  
リンダがミルクの用意をしている間にチャーリーを抱いて揺らしながら部屋を見てみるが、どうやら今は誰もいないらしい。  
「ところで、メイズは？」  
「あぁ、今でもたまに賞金稼ぎに行っているのよ。一昨日、オーストラリアに居るって連絡がきたわ」  
「へえ、今度はオーストラリアか、可哀想に。オーストラリアがね」  
「きっとまた出禁ね」  
リンダが隣の台で横を向いて忙しなくミルクやおむつ等の用意をしている間、いくつか他愛ない会話をしていたがそれも一息つき、会話に間が空いた。  
「あー、ところで……」  
ルシファーは言いかけて詰まってしまい、言葉を止めた。  
リンダは振り返って何？という顔をしたが、直ぐに全てを悟ったような表情へと変わり頷く。  
「クロエのことでしょ？」  
「いや、そんな……」  
「どうしてまた自分に嘘をつこうとするの？」  
そんなことは無いと言いかけた途中でリンダに質問を投げかけられ、口を開けたまま止まってしまう。チャーリーへの用意も止めたリンダに真っ直ぐに見つめられ、ルシファーは観念したとばかりに止めていた空気を吐き出した。  
「そう、クロエのこと」  
「オーケー。じゃあ、クロエについて話すわね」  
リンダは再びミルクの準備を進め、ソファに座ってミルクを冷ましている間にクロエの最近の様子を話した。  
「クロエとは何度か会っているけど、落ち込んでいるそぶりを全く見せないの。貴方の話もしようとしないわ。でも時々表情が硬いのよ。……アメナディエルに会った時は特にね。このまま抱え込まなければよいのだけど、ちょっと心配ね」  
クロエも同じように心に穴が空いたままの様子にルシファーはどこか安心しつつも、自分では幸せにできないのでどうしようもない、という思いが交差した。  
「そっか。まぁ、刑事さんは仕事も忙しいし、いつも通り直ぐに立ち直るさ。ダメダメ刑事と別れた時も、割とあっさりしていたよ」  
笑いながら興味なさそうに言って最後にチャーリーに笑いかけたが、顔を戻すとリンダはセラピーの時と同じように真剣な顔つきでこちらを見ていた。  
「それで、クロエには会わないつもりなの？」  
「……」  
リンダは目を少ししたへ反らしたルシファーからチャーリーを受け取り、再び対面のソファへと座った。チャーリーを見ながらミルクをあげてはいるが、リンダの声色は子供へ向けるそれにはならなかった。  
「実は、貴方が一番にここに来たのはおかしいと思っていたのよ。それで、今度は何が貴方を止めているの？」  
リンダが質問すると同時にミルクをチャーリーから離して目を向けたが、チャーリーがぐずりだしてしまった。  
「あ、ミルクはそのまま続けて」  
続きを促すように掌をチャーリーへ向け、リンダが再びミルクをあげ始めるとチャーリーも静かにミルクを飲み始める。それを見て、ルシファーは体勢を整えてソファへと座り直した。  
「あー、リンダ……僕はクロエに会いたい、会いたいんだ、凄くね。でも、どんな顔で会えばいいのか分からない」  
「それはどうして？」  
言葉につまり少し口元を抑えたが、膝に肘を立てて顔の前で指を合わせた。  
「……お互いに愛して合っている事が分かっていて、それでも別れることが分かっている状態で僕はどんな顔をすればいい？僕はもうこの世界で生きられない事は十分に分かっているんだ。それでも顔を合わせてしまえば、一緒に生きたいと……思ってしまうだろう。そして彼女にも悲しい思いをさせる。前のように悪魔たちを地上に来させるわけには、いかない。しかし、彼女を地獄に連れて行きたくはない」  
リンダにとっては悪魔たちがやって来たあの事件がつい先日のように感じられたのか、ミルクを置いてチャーリーを抱えて揺らすと、額にキスをした。  
「そうね、地獄の主には天使しかなれない……それが、チャーリーが狙われた理由でもあり、悪魔が貴方を迎えに地上へ来たことで、帰る必要があったのよね」  
「そう。地獄は天使しか管理することができないからね。天使しか……そう！そう、天使だよ！」  
何かを思いつき勢いよく立ち上がったルシファーを、リンダは何かまずいことが起きそうだという顔で見上げた。しかし既に思った通りのようで、ルシファーは満面の笑みでリンダへと続けて話し始めた。  
「前は産まれたばかりのチャーリーを狙われたから巻き込む訳にはいかなかったが、今は兄さんがいるじゃないか！」  
「ルシファー？」  
「立派な天使の長男だ！既に快く門番を代ってくれた兄の優しさには素直に甘えるべきだよね。ありがとうリンダ、問題は解決だ。あぁ、君は最高のセラピストだよ」  
投げキッスをしそのままドアをくぐる事もなく羽を広げ飛び去って行った彼の耳には、いつもの通りリンダの話が届いていないようで、リンダはソファへと力が抜けたように座り込み溜息をついた。

 

ーーーーーーーーーーーーー

 

リンダの元から飛び立ったルシファーは、LUXの自室へと戻ってきていた。  
居ない間に部屋はLUXスタッフの誰かが片付けたのだろう。いつでも住めるように綺麗になっていた。しかし、ルシファーが戻ってから既にその影はない。沢山の服がそこかしこに置かれ、ソファやベッド、もはやピアノの椅子へすらも誰も座れない状態へと変貌していた。  
ようやく選び終えた少し暗めの深紅のスーツに着替えたルシファーは、酒と一緒にピアノの上に置いた鏡の前で笑顔を作っていた。  
「やぁ、刑事さん」  
納得行かないように眉を寄せると、また笑顔を作った。  
「久しぶり、刑事さん」  
それでも納得が行かず何度も繰り返していると、後ろでエレベーターの到着と開く音がした。アメナディエルは動けない、帰ってきた事はリンダしか知らないはず、来るとしたら帰ってきたメイズだろうか。と、作った笑顔のまま振り向くと、そこにはクロエが立っていた。  
普段のスーツ姿だというのに、エレベーターと入り口からの明かりで照らされているクロエは舞台の上に立っている女優のようで、ルシファーは魅せられてしまっていた。そのままクロエがエレベーターから歩いて近づいてくる間、ルシファーの作った笑顔は崩れて真顔に変わり、ただ静かに、クロエを見つめていた。  
コツリコツリと部屋に響いていたクロエの足音が止まり、二人は何を言うでもなく数秒の間見つめあった。その視線を先に下へと外したのはクロエの方で、言いにくそうに、しかし再び目を合わせてはっきりと言葉を紡いだ。  
「ルシファー……その、久しぶり。リンダから連絡が来ていて、てっきり貴方の事だから警察署に飛んで来ると思ってたから……文字通り飛んで、ね。それで待ってたんだけど、もう、夕方でしょ？心配になって来たの。大丈夫？」  
クロエに言われて初めてハッとし、ルシファーは準備に時間をかけ過ぎたことに気づいて腕時計を見た。地上に来た時はまだお昼を回った頃だったのに、時計の針は既に十八時を指している。明るかったはずの外からの光もほんのりと薄暗くなっていて、室内の陰影が深い事に気が付いた。  
「あー、刑事さん、久しぶり。来てくれて本当に嬉しいよ」  
ぎこちない笑顔で挨拶した後に少しだけ周りを見回し、肩をあげながら息を吸って笑顔を作って手を広げ部屋の中を指した。その動作に、クロエは部屋中にばら撒かれているスーツたちへと目を向ける。  
「ほら、久しぶりに刑事さんに会うには普通の恰好ではダメかなと思って、それで色々準備していたら時間がかかってしまっていたみたいだね。でも刑事さんから会いに来てくれるなんて嬉しいし凄く驚いて、そうだ、お酒で乾杯でもし……」  
クロエと目を合わせないように部屋を見回し、以前より早口に言い訳をしてお酒を取りに行こうとしたルシファーの腕をクロエが引っ張って引き寄せた。そしてそのままクロエはるしふぁーの頬を両手で抑え、唇を塞いだ。突然の事に驚いて固まるルシファーだったが、クロエを震える手で強く抱きしめ返し、そのまま何度も互いにキスをし返した。  
「あぁ、会いたかった、クロエ、愛してる」  
口づけの合間に囁いていると、濡れているクロエの頬にルシファーの手が触れる。  
「クロエ？どうして泣いているんだい？」  
直ぐにまた唇が触れそうな距離で、ルシファーは泣き顔になってしまったクロエの顔を撫でて涙を拭った。  
「あ、貴方が会いに来ないから、私だけが、会いたいのかと思ってた」  
「驚いた……クロエがとても素直だ」  
肩をバシンと叩かれてルシファーは少し体勢を崩しかけたが、直ぐに体を戻し涙を拭うクロエの手を止めると、顔が見えるようにと横へ広げた。  
「……ごめん。凄く会いたかったけど、勇気がでなくて……本当に、君の事となるとすぐこれなんだ」  
ふふっと笑ったクロエと再び言葉なく口づけをして、激しくなっていくキスから互いにに急かすように服を脱がしあいながらもつれ合うようにベッドへとなだれ込んだ。二人とも既に身にまとっているものは下着だけの状態で、ルシファーはクロエの肌に這わせようとした手の動きを止めて囁いた。  
「クロエ、本当にいいの？」  
「どうして？」  
「昔、君は僕とは絶対に寝ないって断言したんだよ？」  
揶揄うように言えば、クロエは楽しそうに笑う。  
「ふふ、そんな事もあったわね。でもあの頃は本気でそう思ってた」  
「じゃあ、今は？」  
返事の代わりにクロエからキスで返され、感情が一気に高まったルシファーの羽が勢い良く開いた。  
「あ、ごめん。すぐに仕舞うよ」  
久しぶりの羽の暴走に自分でも驚いた顔をしたルシファーだったが、クロエはそれを止めるように羽をそっと触り微笑んだ。  
「そのままでいいわ。貴方の羽、以前貴方が言っていた通り、凄く綺麗ね」  
「……ありがとう」  
ルシファーは羽を仕舞わずにそのままクロエを包み込んだ。  
そこから先は愛してるという囁きを何度も言い合い、深い愛に溺れていった。

 

窓からカーテン越しに差し込んでいる朝の光にあてられて、クロエが目を覚ました。ゆったりと部屋の方へ寝返ると、バスローブ姿のルシファーが朝の飲み物をサイドテーブルに用意していた。  
「おはよう、クロエ。目覚めはコーヒー？それとも紅茶がお好みかな？」  
「おはようルシファー。うーん、コーヒー……って、今何時？」  
慌てて上半身を起こしたクロエとは反対に、ルシファーははらりと見えたその姿を眺めた後、ゆったりと置いておいた腕時計を見る。  
「良い眺めだね。えーっと、今は、朝の8時だよ」  
「やだ、もうすぐトリクシーを学校に送る時間だわ」  
ルシファーはベッドから出ようとし始めたクロエの胸元を押して止め、顔を近づけてキスをした。  
「ちょっとルシファー、急がないと」  
「大丈夫、昨日ダメダメ刑事さんにお願いしておいたから問題ないよ」  
「え？いつ」  
ベッドの上に座り込んだままのクロエの横に座ると、乱れている髪を整え始める。  
「二回戦目の前に君がシャワー浴びてる間にね。朝まで離すつもり無かったし、ムードも壊したく無かったから、代わりに君のスマートフォンから連絡しておいたよ」  
笑顔で言うルシファーに、クロエがため息をつきながらありがとうと、勝手に使わないでとだけ言って再びベッドへ倒れ込んだ。  
「おや？モーニングティーも放棄して、また二人だけの世界をお望みかな？」  
サイドテーブルに置いてあるティーセットを指さしたが、もう見ていないベッドのクロエに覆いかぶさるようにして額へキスをすると、飽きれた顔をしていたクロエも頬へとキスをし返した。  
「それもいいかもしれないけど、貴方はもうそろそろ帰るんじゃないの？」  
いそいそと隣へと後ろから潜り込んできたルシファーは、クロエを後ろから抱いて髪を撫でた。  
「帰る？」  
「そう、地獄へよ」  
撫でている手が一度止まったが、ルシファーは笑い、再び動き出した。  
「ふふ、はっは～。もう帰らなくていいんだ！代わりが見つかったからね」  
「嘘でしょ？リンダからは一日だけアメナディエルと代わってもらってるって聞いてるわ」  
クロエは振り返ると眉を寄せてルシファーを見た。  
「あぁ、リンダ……彼女には可哀想だが、地獄の主には天使しかなれないんだ。チャーリーには荷が重いだろうが、アメナディエルは既にしばらく門番をやっていた経験者だ。問題など無いさ」  
「でも、あれは貴方の仕事でしょ？そういえば……貴方は事件の仕事もよく放り出していたわよね」  
ハッと揶揄うように息を出すクロエに、ルシファーは撃たないでくれというように両手の掌を広げた。  
「おっと、刑事さん、問題解決したんだ、もう事件を放り出したりせず一緒にいるよ。パートナーの再結成だからね」  
「……信じられないわね。現に今、元の仕事を放り出そうとしているじゃない」  
「クロエ……」  
上げていた手を下すとルシファーは困ったように眉を寄せ、クロエを見つめて抱き寄せた。  
「僕は君と離れたくないんだ、もう二度と。だから兄を犠牲にしてでも地上へ残る事に決めたんだ」  
「私だって、離れたいわけじゃない。でも……貴方にしかできない仕事だってこと、本当は貴方も分かっているんでしょ？」  
「……」  
目を伏せてしまったルシファーの頬に手を添え、クロエは決意した表情で言った。  
「私も離れたくない。だからどうすればいいのか考えてたの。これからリンダの所へ行って、交渉しましょ」  
「交渉？」  
ルシファーは視線を戻したが、不安げにクロエの目を見た。  
「そう。今回のように一日交代してもらうくらいなら主を渡すわけでもないし、問題ないんでしょ？だから、定期的に代わってもらえるように頼むの」  
「素晴らしい。それなら君とも会い続ける事が出来るし、リンダにも協力して貰えるはずだ。チャーリーにも会える。そっちは口実だけど」  
「じゃあ、準備しましょ」  
そういって起き上がろうとするクロエの手を掴み、ベッドへと引きずりこんで抑え込んだ。  
「早速準備したい所ではあるんだが、リンダの所へ行ったらもうそのまま地獄へ戻る事になるだろう。だから、もう一度だけ……お願いだクロエ……」  
縋りつくように擦り寄ってくる様子に、また会えなくなる事をクロエは観念して背中へと手を回した。  
「も、もう一度、だけ……だからね」

 

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

 

スマートフォンのバイブレーション音が響き、再びクロエはベッドで目を覚ました。抱きつくようにして眠っているルシファーの出したままの羽を見て、乗らないようにと気をつけながら電話に出た。  
すると、電話の主はダンだった。ひそひそと起こさないように小さな声でどうしたのか聞くと、どうやらダンは頼まれてはいないが朝の送りを頼むとルシファーから連絡があったせいか念のための電話をかけてきたようで、夜の迎えは行けそうにないから必ず迎えに行くようにと釘をさされた。  
了解して朝はありがとうとだけ伝えて電話を終わると、ディスプレイの時計は既に四時と表示していた。しまったと息を吐いてからスマートフォンを起き、ルシファーを起こさないように静かにベッドを抜け出した。

既に二度目となったシャワーで体を洗い流しながら、クロエは頭を整理していた。  
リンダと交渉して数日、もしくは数か月に一度会えるようになったところで、ルシファーが地上に永遠にいられないのは変わらない。地上にルシファーがいる訳でもないし結婚もできず、今まで通りシングルマザーとして生きていく他ない。しかしあの子にとってそれが良いことでは無いのではないか、と考えていた。  
行事のような節目節目ではダンが父親として来てくれるだろうが、普段はどうだろう。送り迎え出来そうにない日は必ず署内にいさせてもらう？ダンに頼む？ルシファーに会いたがったらどう言えばいい？そしてアメナディエルに子供が出来た今、私にもルシファーの子が出来るのだろうか？  
ぐるぐると終わらない自問自答をしていると、シャワー室のドアがあく音がした。振り返るとルシファーが入ってきていて、後ろから抱きしめられた。  
「ずっとここで考え事してるみたいだけど、事件はパートナーである僕を頼って解決した方が効率が良いと思うよ？」  
すりすりと顔をうなじに埋めていたルシファーはすっかり羽を仕舞う事をやめたのか、綺麗な白い羽がシャワーを遮るようにして後ろからクロエを包んだ。  
クロエが先程まで考えていたどう言ったものかと考えながら羽を二度三度優しく撫でていると、ルシファーの動きがとまった。  
「クロエ……僕は、知らなかったよ」  
「うん？」  
「それ、凄く気持ちいい」  
うっとりとしたような声で言ったルシファーは離れないようにと抱きしめ、もっと言ってくる。クロエはすっかり悩んでいた事から思考を離し、しばらくの間彼の羽を愛おしく、優しく撫でてあげた。  
そしてクロエが一つくしゃみをしたところで体が冷えてしまっている事に気づいた。シャワーを浴び直して外へ出ると、今度こそはと慌てて用意を済ませ、リンダのところへ行くわよ。とエレベーターに向かうクロエの後を追いながら、ルシファーは尋ねた。  
「ねえ、もう一回だけ羽撫でてくれない？」  
「次に帰ってきたらね」  
「わぉ、張り切って交渉しないとね」  
エレベーターの扉が閉まる頃、ルシファーは羽を仕舞いながらいつも通りの顔へと切り替えた。

 

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

 

リンダの家の前に車を止め、先に降りたルシファーがリンダの家の呼び鈴を鳴らした。すると、勢いよく駆け寄ってくる足音がして、その音が止まると同時にドアを開けたのはメイズだった。  
「ルシファー！リンダから聞いたわ。早く地獄に戻ってアメナディエルを戻しなさい！」  
「やあ、久しぶりだねメイズ」  
ちょうどドアの目の前に着いたルシファーの笑顔を見るなり、メイズは持っていたナイフを投げた。ルシファーは咄嗟にたそれを手で弾いて避けようとしたが、すぐ近くのクロエに当たってしまいそうな事に気づいて掴んで止めた。  
「メイズ。まず話を聞くんだ」  
「言い訳を聞く必要は無い。私が地獄に送ってあげる」  
追加のナイフを取り出す様子に、先程掴んで止めたナイフから手を放して両手を前に出した。反撃しないという意思表示の体勢で後ずさるルシファーを追いかけるようにして、二人は外へ出て行った。それでも容赦なく攻撃され、それを避ける素早い動きの二人の間にクロエは入る事ができない。ほんの一分程の出来事にクロエがドアの前で立ち尽くしていると、そこにチャーリーを抱いているリンダが遅れて駆けつけた。  
「リンダ！」  
「クロエ！ルシファーも。え、何してるの。メイズ！！」  
ドアから少し先でルシファーを殺しにかかっているのを見てリンダが叫んだが、メイズはその声を無視して変わらずに攻撃を続けている。  
どうしたものかと口を開けたままのリンダにまず理解してもらおうと、クロエは声をかける。  
「リンダ、私たち話をしにきたの。ルシファーは地獄へ帰るわ」  
「まさか……クロエが説得してくれたの？」  
「ええ、まあ、そんなところ。それで、帰る前に話があるからメイズを止めたいの」  
「そうね。今貴方の近くだし、このままだとルシファーが本当に死んでしまうわ」  
二人で顔を合わせて頷き、後ずさるルシファーが偶然躓きよろけた事で開いた二人の間へと飛び込み、立ちはだかった。メイズは追い討ちの攻撃をリンダの額スレスレのところで止め、直ぐにナイフを下ろす。  
「メイズ。お願い喧嘩をやめてちょうだい！」  
「リンダ！止めないで。こいつを地獄に返すまでやめないわ！」  
リンダの横を通って再び攻撃を再開しようとするメイズを、二人がかりで体で進行方向を塞ぐようにして止める。  
「待って！地獄に帰るところらしいから、その前に話しをさせてちょうだい！」  
メイズはそれを聞くとナイフを刺そうと振り上げていた腕を止め、一度ルシファーを見据える。そして目の前でニコリとと笑っているルシファーを怪しみながらも、表情を変えずに武器をしまった。  
「ありがとう、メイズ」

 

リンダの家に入り、ナイフを止めたときの手の怪我や幾度か受けたナイフの切り傷を手当てした。そして改めてソファに座ると、リンダの座っている椅子のそばにはメイズが立ち、いつでも投げられるようにとナイフをくるくると回した。  
反対側のソファにはまるで二人でセラピーを受けに来ているかのように、クロエとルシファーが座った。  
「さて、僕が地獄に帰る件なのだけど、」  
「待って、ルシファー、私から話すわ」  
クロエに腕を前に出されて止められたルシファーは、右手を出してどうぞと譲る仕草をした。  
「えっと、まずは、アメナディエルが帰ってきてから改めて伝えるけど、今回一時的に地獄の門番を代わってくれて、そしてリンダは私にも連絡もくれて、ルシファーと会わせてくれて、本当にありがとう」  
「いいのよ。折角私の患者も自分に正直になって、友達のクロエも愛する人を見つけたのに永遠に会えないなんて辛すぎるもの。それにチャーリーも家族に会えたものね」  
リンダは長きに渡ったセラピーの結果、二人がうまくいっている事に安心しているようだった。二人が離れる事に賛成していない様子を見て、クロエは続けて交渉へと入った。  
「そこで相談なんだけど、実は、これからも定期的に門番をアメナディエルに代わって欲しいの」  
メイズは回していたナイフを止めて前に出ようとしたが、リンダがそれを手で制してクロエに続きを促した。  
「リンダの言う通り、私たちは両想いになれたわ。でも、これからもずっと会うことが出来ないというのは、少し、その、不公平だと思うの」  
「不公平？」  
「ええ。だって、アメナディエルは天国ではなく、地上で過ごすって決めたでしょ？でも、ルシファーは代わりに地獄を管理できる人が居ないからその選択をする事が出来なかった。地獄の管理は彼の大切な仕事だけど、ルシファーが地上にいた約五年間の間、アメナディエルが管理してきた実績があるわ。だから、毎日とは言わない、数ヶ月に一度でもいいの、私たちに会う時間を持たせて欲しい」  
「僕は毎日でも会いたいけどね。本当は。」  
いつもは直ぐにふざけたりするルシファーだが、発言内容はそのままに表情はいつもより真剣なままでいた。それを見て、リンダも真剣に相談をしようと改めて座り直した。  
「確かに、アメナディエルは天使の長男で？実績もある。でも、一つ思うのは、地獄の管理をする事になったのは、元々ルシファーのせいって所かしら」  
「それは父さんが悪い。地獄にまで突き落とすなんてどうかしてる」  
「お父さんに頼むことは出来ないの？」  
「地上にいる間に何度問いかけたか分からないが、返事なんて貰ったことがないね。母が来た時もそうだったんだ。期待なんて出来ないよ」  
「えーっと、地獄は危ない所でしょ？以前ルシファーは地獄から自分で戻れなくなってしまったわ」  
「それは……罪悪感がなければいい。アメナディエルはそんな繊細な感情は持ち合わせていないだろうから、大丈夫さ」  
「……」  
「おっと、ごめんごめん、君の夫だったね。失礼な事を言ってすまない。事実だけどね」  
口をへの字にしてつぐんでしまったリンダは、眉を寄せてしまい明らかに不機嫌そうで、クロエは頭を抱えて深く息を吐いた。  
「もしかして……交渉失敗？」  
こっそりと耳打ちするとクロエは小さく頷き、ルシファーは驚いて手で口を押さえた。  
「困る、それは困るんだ。また永遠にクロエと会えないなんて、考えられない。それにクロエが老衰で死んでしまった時にはきっと父が天国へと連れて行ってしまうだろう。勿論、地獄に来て欲しいとは思わないが、そうなったらもう、僕はどうやってもクロエに会えなくなってしまう。どうしたらいい……」  
ルシファーは立ち上がって頭を抑えると、部屋の中をくるくると歩き始めた。  
「大人しく一人で地獄に帰ればいいのよ」  
体勢を変えないままのナイフを回すメイズがそう呟いたが、ルシファーは全く聞いていない様子で歩みを止めることも、目を向ける事もしなかった。  
「ルシファー」  
「やはり……やはりどう考えても僕がこのまま残るしか他に無い。兄弟を全て捨ててでも、地上を犠牲にしてでも僕はここで……」  
「ルシファー」  
結論が出かかったところで名前を呼ばれた事に気づき、頭で抱えていた両手を胸元まで下ろして立ち止まり、リンダの方へと向いた。  
「ルシファー、話があるの。ソファに座ってちょうだい」  
ルシファーは眉を寄せてリンダを見た後に次にクロエを見ると、彼女もソファを手で二回叩いて座るように促した。それに素直に従って座り、スーツがよれないようジャケットを整えてからリンダを見据えた。  
「ルシファー、貴方がクロエとここに来た時、私は貴方がもう大丈夫だと思っていたの。セラピーはもう必要ないって。でも、貴方は……まだまだ感情的すぎるわ。それで今、これからもセラピーが必要だと今、判断したの」  
何を言われるのかと深刻な顔をしていたクロエは、驚いて口元を両手で押さえた。どういう意味かすぐに飲み込めていないルシファーは、驚いているクロエを見て、それからリンダへと視線を行き来させる。  
「リンダ、それって……？」  
「そうね……月に一度くらいの頻度かしら。私は地獄に行く事はできないわ。……行きたくもないし。だから貴方が地上に来る事が条件よ」  
「それって、月に一度代わってくれるって事？」  
「セラピーよ。セラピーを受けに来るの」  
「ああ、もちろん。リンダのセラピーはもはや習慣だし、いつも良いアイディアを貰える。是非受けに行くよ」  
ルシファーとクロエはソファから立ち上がり、笑顔のリンダにハグと頬にキスをした。メイズは驚いたままでいたが、クロエにハグをされると少し不満そうながらも頷いた。しかしルシファーからのハグは片手であしらった。  
「それで、僕は君に何を返したらいい？また体で？」  
リンダの隣に座ってシャツのボタンを開けようとすると、クロエが大げさに後ろから咳払いをした。  
「冗談だよ」  
「私もそれはいらないわ。でもそうね……来た時は必ず、チャーリーの世話を一時間はしてもらおうかしら」  
「あぁ、勿論さ」  
ルシファーが笑顔で快諾すると、メイズがルシファーと反対側のリンダの隣へと座った。  
「私は反対よ。ルシファーが子守なんて出来っこないもの」  
「あぁ、分かるわ。トリクシーもルシファーに懐いてるけど……ちょっと不安は、あるわよね」  
メイズとクロエが頷きあい、ルシファーは眉を潜めてクロエを見た。  
「クロエ、君はどっちの味方なんだ」

 

交渉はリンダからの提案という形によって、毎月会える事が決まったルシファーとクロエ。そしてルシファーの代わりに地獄にいるアメナディエルの説得は、リンダに任せる事となった。  
素直に地獄へ帰ったという事を見せるため、今回はリンダの家から帰る事になり、クロエとルシファーはリンダの家の窓際で二人話をしていた。  
「今回はこれで終わり、だけどまた一か月後に会える。君と離れ離れにはなるが今度は永遠じゃあない、きっとすぐさ」  
「そうね、連絡が取れないけど、単身赴任だと思えば……」  
「そうだね、地獄には電波がないから……ちょっと電波流せないか検討させてみるよ」  
「ええ、是非そうして」  
真剣な顔で全く無理な事をいうルシファーに、悲しそうな顔をしていたクロエがくすりと笑った。それを見てルシファーも愛しそうに微笑んだ。  
「じゃあ、そろそろ行くよ」  
そう言ってクロエと最後のキスをすると、リンダとメイズの元へと移動して一緒に外へ行き、目の前で飛び立った。上を見ても姿はもはや見えない。クロエは俯き、ルシファーの前では抑え込んでおいた涙が頬を伝った。そしてその場に落ちていた白い羽に気づくと、それを拾って大事そうに胸元で抱えた。

それから数秒ののち、地獄では天から降り注ぐ光の方向から羽音が響き、アメナディエルは地獄の主の椅子から立ち上がると羽音の方向を見上げた。  
「お帰りルーシー。もう四時間も過ぎているから、嘘をつかれたんじゃないかと思っていたよ」  
「ああ、すまない。ちょっとリンダと長話をしてしまってね」  
眉を潜めて信じていない表情のアメナディエルに、ルシファーは「本当さ」と付け足した。  
「ああそうだ、見てくれよ。チャーリーと写真を撮って来たよ」  
狭い椅子の横に二人立ったまま、ルシファーは地上についてから最初にリンダにお願いして撮影しておいたチャーリーとのツーショット写真をアメナディエルの目の前に出した。写真の中では指を咥えたチャーリーが不思議そうにルシファーの方を向いている。  
「ああ、かわいいな。この目を見ろ、もうお前の事は分かっていると思うぞ。それでどうだった？抱いた時泣かなかったか？」  
「ハッ、泣かないに決まってるだろう。さて、そこは僕の席だから変わってくれるかな？もうちょっとそっちに行ってくれる？」  
もう見せる写真もないのでアメナディエルからスマートフォンを取ると、急かすように奥へと追いやりルシファーは再び地獄の椅子へと座って足を組んだ。  
「ルーシー。お前が自分から椅子に座るなんてな。ようやく分かってくれたようで嬉しいよ」  
素直に自ら椅子に座ったルシファーを見て、自分はここにいるべきだと理解したと思ったアメナディエルは嬉しそうに笑い頷いた。  
「何だよ、そういう兄貴面はやめてくれ。ほら、早く地上に帰った方が良いんじゃないのかな。リンダ一人じゃ子供の世話が大変だろう？」  
用事が終わればさっさと帰れという様子は以前のままだが、アメナディエルはどこかルシファーが成長したと感心したまま素直に羽を開いた。  
「あ、そうそう。リンダから話があるそうだから、戻ったら聞いてくれ」  
「わかった」  
短く返答すると、一日と少しの間会えなかったリンダが恋しかったのだろう、アメナディエルは飛び立っていった。  
座ったまま天の方を見てアメナディエルの影が無くなったのを確認すると、ルシファーは地獄の方へと向き直した。  
「さて、と。アメナディエルの事だから、きっとリンダには逆らえないだろうから安心だ。クロエに会えない一か月の間の過ごし方は、兄弟が教えてくれた通りにさせてもらおう」  
ルシファーはポケットからスマートフォンを出すとクロエフォルダを開き、動画を再生し始めた。  
その動画はクロエが寝ているものや、二人で愛し合っているシーン、二人でソファに寝転がっていたりと、ルシファー個人で撮影したものや防犯カメラから写して来たであろうものたちだった。  
それからというもの、月に一度の交代の日以外の地獄の主の椅子では、笑顔でクロエとの逢瀬の動画や写真を楽しみ、時折涙するルシファーの様子が目撃されているという。


End file.
